


Cause My Friends are Your Friends

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Imaginary Friends, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb Widogast just wants to dread his upcoming appointment in peace, but a certain Mollymauk and a certain Jester refused to let him be.





	Cause My Friends are Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super self-indulgent, but I wanted to write and I had no clue what so I pulled out this old idea(I'm at a plot hole in my ongoing fic, but I promise to work on it tonight). I don't know if anyone else will enjoy it, but I had fun writing it and I came out pretty naturally. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Caleb stared down at the slip of paper in his hand for 8th time in a row making a pointed effort to ignore the man sitting next to him.

"Why are you checking again? It hasn't magically changed in the last twenty seconds." He leaned familiarly over Caleb's shoulder practically draping himself on Caleb. "Just enjoy the ride for once." 

"Leave me alone, Mollymauk," Caleb muttered barely moving his lips. It was crowded on the bus and he didn't want anyone to notice him. He stared at the slip of paper again even though he had already memorized it. There was a sort of comfort to have it physically in front of him.

The bus came to a sudden stop and Caleb nearly fell out of his seat dropping the paper in his hand. The young woman across from him picked it up. "Oh here," she said glancing at it. "Hey! I know where this is!"

Caleb blanched. "You do?" He didn't want anyone to know about his appointment, but it appeared that he had no such luck.

The woman nodded. "Yeah! I live like right next door to there. I can show it to you if you'd like." She smiled brightly bringing her blue lips to Caleb's attention. They matched her indigo hair.

"That's alright. You don't have to go out of your way for me," Caleb said.

Mollymauk shot a glare at Caleb. "This nice, and beautiful, young woman is offering her assistance. You can't just ignore that."

Caleb turned his head away from Mollymauk and focused more on the young woman. "I'm sure you're busy."

"Actually, I'm just headed home so it's on my way," she said. "It'd be funner to go with someone anyways."

"Funner?" Caleb had been dreading this appointment for three weeks. Mollymauk spent the whole time rolling his eyes at all of Caleb's worries and even suggested that Caleb just cancel the appointment, but that idea scared Caleb even more.

She smiled another stunning smile. "Yeah, it's a boring walk from the bus stop by yourself."

"I don't even know your name," Caleb said.

"Then ask for it," Mollymauk said. "And give her yours. It's easy." He turned towards her. "I'm Mollymauk Tealeaf, but all my friends call me Molly." His smile was nearly as bright as hers.

The young woman shoved her hand in Caleb's face. "Hi, I'm Jester."

Hesitantly Caleb took her hand. "Caleb Widogast."

"There that wasn't that hard, now was it," Mollymauk said.

"Quiet you," Caleb hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"What?" Jester said looking confused.

"I said your hair's blue," Caleb blurted out saying the only thing he could think of.

Jester pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah! I got it dyed last week. Well, technically, a week and a half ago."

"It suits you well," Caleb said.

Mollymauk's tail rested on Caleb's shoulder. "You should dye your hair too Caleb. If you went with purple, you could match me."

Caleb quickly batted Mollymauk's tail away and put his hands into his pockets.

"Are you okay?" Jester asked.

"Ja, it was nothing," Caleb said. "Thank you though. It's kind of you to offer your assistance."

Jester waved his thanks away. "It's nothing. I can tell that you're super nervous."

"It's that obvious?" Caleb asked.e

"I could've told you that," Mollymauk said.

Jester nodded. "Yeah, it's super obvious. But you shouldn't worry. Dr. Lavorre is super nice."

Caleb froze. He made sure to leave off Dr. Lavorre's name from the note. "You know her?"

"That's right. She's my mom and the best," Jester said.

"See, Caleb, she's the best. There's nothing to worry about," Molly said.

Caleb ignored him. "And you know what her specialty is, ja?"

"Of course, imaginary friends," she said sweetly. "She's a really good therapist and all the kids love her. So I'm sure your kid's gonna like her too, so there's nothing to worry about."

This took Caleb aback. "What?"

"You're visiting my mom first to make sure she's a good fit before bringing your kid in, right?" Jester asked innocently.

Mollymauk started to crack up with laughter. "This is too good!"

"What? No, that is-" Caleb could feel his face turn bright red and ducked down. "That's not the situation at all," he muttered to the ground.

"Wait, you mean?" Jester gasped. "Cay-leb, do you have an imaginary friend?"

Caleb kept quiet hoping that she'd just ignore him or at least keep her mockery short.

"That's great. I've never met another adult who has one. I have one too," Jester said.

Caleb looked up. "Really?"

"Really. My invisible friend's the Traveler and he's coolest," Jester said. "He's really tall and handsome and he wears a green cloak. And yours?"

"Mine is Mollymauk Tealeaf," Caleb said. Mollymauk elbowed him. "But he'd prefer it if you called him Molly. He's purple with a tail and horns."

Jester clapped her hands over her mouth and let out a little squeal. "He sounds amazing. Is he here?"

Caleb could feel another blush creep over his cheeks. "Ja. He's right here." He pointed to the seat next him.

"Hi Molly," Jester said. "It's nice to meet you."

Mollymauk did an elaborate over the top bow for Jester and Caleb rolled his eyes. "The pleasure is all mine."

"She can't even see you." Caleb never understood how Mollymauk could be so overly dramatic. Especially since Mollymauk came from Caleb's imagination.

Jester giggled. "I'll have to introduce you two to the Traveler sometime, but he's at home at the moment. Or at least I think he is. He likes to travel a lot."

"Hence his name?" Caleb asked.

"Exactly," Jester said. The bus came to a stop. "This is our stop." She jumped up and waved Caleb to follow her.

Caleb fought back a smile and got up. "Ja."

Mollymauk stared at Caleb. "Is that a smile I see your face?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caleb said as he got off the bus. Jester gave him a quizzical look. "Not you. Mollymauk."

Jester grinned and chuckled. "Okay. I talk like that with the Traveler all the time too."

"You do?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. My mom's okay with it, but other people act all weird about it, you know?"

Caleb nodded. He was very familiar with that and the ever present embarrassment that came with it.

"Eventually, I just started just pretending to talk on my phone if the Traveler's with me in public," Jester said.

"That's a good idea," Mollymauk said. "You should do that and let me talk all the time."

"Mollymauk likes that idea," Caleb said.

Jester grinned at where she probably thought Mollymauk was. "Thank you, Molly. Oh, we're here." She stopped in front of the address from Caleb's paper. "Do you want me to walk you in?"

Caleb shook his head. "Nein. I'll be fine on my own. Or with just Mollymauk."

Jester's face fell for a second, but it brightened up quickly. "You know what? We should totally exchange phone numbers."

"Phone numbers?" Caleb repeated nervously. She was cute. Incredibly cute, but there was no chance that she was interested in him that way.

Mollymauk leered. "That's right. Phone numbers."

"Yeah! Cause you're the only other adult I've ever even heard of who has an imaginary friend like me, and I thought it'd be fun to be friends or just talk about them and stuff," Jester said.

Caleb stared at her. "You'd like to be friends with me?" For the longest time, the closest thing Caleb had to a friend was Mollymauk, and he was more of a very complex hallucination. 

Jester nodded. "I mean if I'm just bugging you I can leave you alone if you want."

"Nein!" And it surprised Caleb how quickly he blurted that out. "I mean, no, I'd like to be friends with you very much." He fumbled phone as he got it out.

"Great!" Jester quickly entered her cell number into his phone. "There! Text me when your appointment's over and we can meet up for coffee. That is if you'd like to."

Caleb nodded numbly. "Ja, I'd like that very much."

Jester flashed her biggest smile yet. "That's great! It's a date. See you later, Cay-leb!" She ran off into a neighboring building.

"A date?" Caleb said completely stunned.

Mollymauk nodded. "A date. Never thought you'd have it in you."

Caleb shook his head clearing his mind. "It's nothing like that. She's just interested in you."

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, it was all you."

"No one's interested in me," Caleb said. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The way she looked at you told me she was plenty interested," Mollymauk said ruffling Caleb's hair.

Caleb flattened his hair back into place even though that his hair hadn't actually been messed with. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do. I'm an expert when it comes to affairs of the heart," Mollymauk said.

Caleb highly doubted that, but he wasn't going to argue. Instead, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and entered the office of Dr. Marion Lavorre.


End file.
